


Atone for Our Sins || Levi x Reader x Erwin

by aaliyahlucilfer



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Commander Erwin Smith, Dominant Erwin Smith, Eventual Smut, F/M, Jealous Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaliyahlucilfer/pseuds/aaliyahlucilfer
Summary: 𝙵𝚎𝚖 𝚁𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚡 𝙻𝚎𝚟𝚒 𝚡 𝙴𝚛𝚠𝚒𝚗𝙲𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚜:-𝙼𝚊𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝙻𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚞𝚊𝚐𝚎-𝚂𝚖𝚞𝚝The wife of Erwin Smith was the only person Levi Ackerman wanted. The jealousy in him flamed each time he saw them together and he would do anything to make her his. He didn’t want to hurt Erwin, but there seemed to be no other way. Levi needed her badly. Needed her lips on his, hands on his body, her sweet voice in his ears. It was starting to become unbearable.
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Reader, Erwin/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi Ackerman & Reader
Kudos: 42





	Atone for Our Sins || Levi x Reader x Erwin

Cologne, sex and vanilla stung at Levi's nose. It reeked horribly of the scents anywhere near Erwin and it was absolutely nauseating. The cologne was a pleasant smell by itself but because he knew where the sex and vanilla came from he'd grown to hate it. Hate being close to Erwin. Hate his relationship. Hate when she'd come to visit. Almost hate them. But he couldn't bring himself to do so. Jealousy and lust entangled his thoughts and it was impossible to differentiate the two. Perhaps they were the same.   
Looking at them now ignited his daily loathing. That should be his lips she kisses. His hand she holds. He should be the one she waits for to come home. Erwin shouldn't be the one that undresses her. The one that fucks her brains out, ruins her mascara, has her call out his name. Something in Levi twitched. He had let his thoughts drift off again. Thinking of them together stirred something in him. Was he turned on at the thought of her naked or of them in the act together? Even without him...  
"You're never there, anyways. Why can't you just do your paperwork at home?" Erwins wife, F/N, asked.   
"Because you're the biggest distraction I know. I'll be home for dinner so we'll have plenty of time together." The commander answered.   
"Your definition of plenty is not plenty at all." He chuckled.   
"If I'd known you'd be so clingy I wouldn't have taken you from your parents."   
"Well then maybe I'd be married to someone who actually loves me." She spat back.   
"You know I love you." He began to lay kisses along her neck, "with everything I have I love you."   
"Erwin..." She breathily spoke.  
"I love how you say my name."   
Levi felt a blush and warmth on his face when he realized what he was watching. Erwin's hand had slipped down her skirt as she continued to try and conceal her moans. Kisses and bites were being delivered to her neck and even from where Levi stood he could see the marks. Erwin's actions were causing both her back to arch and her to stand on her tip toes. Levi could feel his longing for touch himself.   
Soon the show was over and F/N settled onto Erwins chest. His fingers went into his mouth first where he sucked at them and then were pushed between her own lips. They looked pleasured. Content and happy. Jealousy twinged at Levi once again. He wanted her badly. Instead of Erwin's fingers in her mouth it should be his dick. Her eyes should be looking up at him full of tears and her hand fondling his balls. But that was just a fantasy. Now her eyes lay on him and her hand was used to wave Erwin goodbye. Soon, though, he assured himself. Soon she would do what she did with Erwin with him. It would be even better.   
"Levi!" Erwin called, jolting the man out of his thoughts.   
"Erwin. Did I miss F/N again?" He replied.   
"Sadly. You should stop by for dinner sometime or perhaps even just have lunch with her if you're comfortable. I can't always be there for her and she grows lonely, you know? It makes me feel horrid."   
"Ah. I see. Can she not take up a job to occupy herself?" Levi asked.   
"She's tried but not many want to hire an inexperienced 19 year old besides a brothel. Her parents would have a fit if she knew she wasn't staying at home being a housewife, too. Besides, she misses you." She missed him?   
"In that case I'll try and stop by once. She's not a bad person."   
"Not at all. I love her so much at times it hurts." Erwin confessed.   
"Hurts?"   
"You'll understand one day. It's hard to explain.   
The two stopped on the subject with his wife and made chat of other things. Erwins comment made Levi sick. He knew he didn't mean to offend him but it still caused jealousy in him to bloom once more. But Erwin was right. He would understand someday. And that someday would be soon with F/N. He would love her so much it hurts and she would love Levi so much it stung. I'm sorry Erwin, Levi thought, but I can't help these feelings. I believe I've already fallen in love. 

✶ 𝚃𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚔𝚜 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚁𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 ✶


End file.
